Villains Like Them
by Moon Child 101
Summary: The Isle Four. Evil is the only thing they've ever known. It's in their blood. One proclamation could make or break them. Most of all, it could answer a question they so long to ask... Who could ever love villains like them? AU mostly. Major Ben/Mal/Evie Relationship! XO Moon


**I've recently been on a Descendants kick. I cheered when the Isle kids chose good and Mal chose Ben. I must admit though, the Ben/Evie moments in Descendants 2 had me SWOONING! I've irrevocably fallen in love with Ben/Mal/Evie.**

 **Four misfits basically ruled the Isle. Evil is the only thing they've ever known. One declaration will be their undoing and answer the question they were too scared to speak. _Who could ever love villains like them_?**

 **Canon in some places. Most of it, out the window! This will be a MAJOR Ben/Mal/Evie relationship. I may include Lonnie. As a close friend or in the relationship, haven't decided yet... If you don't like this kind of story, back out now.**

 **~ XO Moon**

* * *

 **The Isle Four**

Prince Ben stared out the window for the upteenth time. He felt the familiar tug at his heart. Once his four arrive, he will be whole. His father's voice and the echos of footsteps had him grudgingly turn away.

"Mom. Dad. I've chosen my first proclamation. The children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance. Here in Auradon. I've already chosen them."

"Have you now?" Ben's eyes narrowed.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle quietly murmured. She gave her husband a few seconds. She turned to face her son, "Who are their parents?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Cruella De Vil... Jafar... Evil Queen... and Malefic-"

"Maleficent?! She is the most evil there is Ben!"

Ben stood his ground, "Their children are innocent, _Father_. They are the four that need our help most. Every time I look out that window, I feel nothing but abandonment for them. They deserve a chance."

"You're serious aren't you?" Ben's silence was all the answer they needed. And, it seemed, all they were going to get. Their son didn't back down.

"When they prove evil as their parents-"

" _IF."_

"What then?"

"They go back." The King looked weary.

"You have my word." Ben resumed his stare out the window.

Oblivious to eyes on their isle, "Jay!" A male voice shouted. A cackle followed by a blur ran down the alley. A purple haired girl followed and sighed. A feminine laugh sounded next to her. An arm draped around her neck, "Our boys, M." She murmured softly.

"Our boys, E." She bent down to grab an ice cream from a passing kid. She frowned when the arm quickly let go. The previously loud alley was drowned in silence. She turned around and held the frozen treat up victoriously.

"Hi mom."

"Stealing ice cream? Really now Mal?"

"It's from a kid."

"That's my nasty girl!" Maleficent tore it from her grasp. "Give it back to the dreadful spawn."

Mal sighed. She tuned out her mother as she spieled about the difference between mean and truly evil. The four froze as her next words came out.

"You four, have been chosen. To attend school. In Auradon." The chaos that ensued had the horned fairy cackle. She watched her daughter stand protectively in front of her now restrained three companions.

She reluctantly followed her mother as the others were dragged behind her. She was cringing by the end of her mother's plan.

"What happens when we get the magic wand? What's in it for us?"

"Matching crowns. Hers and hers thrones. The world at my feet." Mal didn't miss that last part. She chose the safe option not to comment on it.

"I think she meant for us." Mal's lips twitched as Carlos finally broke free to stand next to her. She motioned her agreement. The battle of the green eyes began.

"Fine. We'll go."

"I win!"

Three voices began talking simultaneously.

"Evie's not going anywhere-"

"Jay's not going-"

"They're not taking my Carlos. I'd miss him-"

"Really?"

"Who'd do all my-"

Three felt their masks briefly slip at his crestfallen look. They could do nothing. If they showed the slightest bit of anything but evil, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Well maybe another school won't be so bad."

"Carlos. There are do-"

He leapt out of her reach. "I'm not going."

Mal knew it the second she saw her mother's face. "Enough! You four are going and you will do exactly as we tell you. E.Q. show her the magic mirror."

"This is your magic mirror?" Mal hid her smirk at the less than impressed response.

"Not what it used to be. Then again, neither are we." Maleficent and the Evil Queen chuckled. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince!"

"Like my waist line."

"Like the magic wand!" Mal sighed. Her mother could never be swayed.

Maleficent bolted to the _safe_. "My book. Queen help me! Can never figure this thing out." Queen simply liflted the handle to the freezer. "Voila!"

A horn honked from below. "Villains. Our revenge is at hand!" Mal let her mother lead her out. The four from the isle wouldn't dare verbalize the one thought swirling in their minds. _At least we're not going alone_.

They ignored the laughter and glares as they climbed in the limo. The boys immediately leapt for the sweets. The girls were more graceful. Mal had found some sort of remote.

"Look!" Evie's shout had them all jump up. Mal dropped her remote.

"It's a trap!" They all huddled together. A golden glow filled the car. They gasped. They were riding on what seemed to be a floating, golden bridge.

Mal turned around. "Uh hey. Did this button open the magical barrier?"

"No. This button did. That remote opens my garage. And this button-" He reached up and pressed something. Something rose in front of her vision.

She smirked. "Nasty. I like that." E gave her a familiar look. As the isle grew further away, Mal reached towards Carlos. She pulled him into a hug. Evie and Jay followed and latched on. They jumped apart as music reached their ears.

Ben stood restlessly. "Be still Benny Boo." A bored voice reached him. Audrey. She was still bitter about his proclamation. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. The only select few that seemed to be on his side were Fairy Godmother, surprisingly his mother, Lonnie, and Doug. His father wasn't too happy but he respected his son. He tilted his head slightly at a sound. A smile lit his face. His restlessness returned as the limo pulled up.

Fairy Godmother stepped up as the door opened. Two boys tumbled out. The smaller one was in a head lock. "Jay! Let me go!"

A girl decked in blue stepped out and over the two on the ground. Another female in purple came out and stood close to her friend. The two guardedly looked around. Their eyes landed on a dark honey blonde man. He was gazing at the ground with an amused expression. His eyes flickered up to them. They flashed a look neither girl was used to. The two girls inched closer to each other. The purple haired girl reluctantly was the first to break eye contact. She nudged the two oblivious boys. "We have company guys. Guys!"

She rolled her eyes as she was ignored. Her eyes met her companion's. Ben's lips twitched.

"Carlos!"

"Jay!" This halted the friendly banter. Jay grabbed Carlos up. The girls moved to dust them off. Ben watched silently. That didn't exactly scream evil. He released Audrey's hold on his arm and stepped to Fairy Godmother's side. The four watched as Fairy Godmother went through her spiel. Ben didn't miss the light in their eyes as she spoke about her wand. Especially in the two girls.

"Bippity Boppity. You know it." Fairy Godmother responded.

"Ben will show you around." Ben cringed as he felt a hand latch onto him.

"Oh okay then. Ben and Audrey will show you around." He bit back the growl.

He stepped closer. "Hi. I'm Ben-"

"Prince Ben. Soon to be King."

"Audrey-" He warned. Her possessiveness really getting to him.

"-His girlfriend." The one in blue had moved forward but slowly inched back at her words. Her eyes focused on the ground. The one in purple stepped forward. Ben was on edge, this could escalate. Badly. It appeared as if he'd be forced to keep his promise to his dad. He was at a loss though.

"Audrey? Aurora's daughter, isn't it?" She asked sweetly. Ben's face quickly drained of all color. He knew automatically.

"Mal right?" He stepped in between. He completely missed Audrey's superior look. Mal did not. She ignored him.

"Ben. I've seen-" His father's words died on his lips. Evie, Ben assumed, moved behind Mal and wrapped her in a hug.

"E?" Ben was surprised at the softness to her voice. The two whispered before walking back to the two boys. Evie placed her hand on the taller boy and his tense stance relaxed. He smirked. His dad didn't win that round.

"Audrey. Go make sure the rooms are ready. Now." He commanded. His stern voice sent chills up two spines. He softened his voice as he faced the Isle four.

* * *

 **Oh this is nowhere near the end... Devious dreams all!**


End file.
